Plane To PR
Plane to PR escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Damas y caballeros Están escuchando los mundialmente aclamados Daddy Yankee Will.I.Am Come on Here we go now Here we go now Here we go now Here we go now (Yeah) Here we go now Here we go now Here we go now (Yeah) Here we go now And lets rock wit it Lets rock wit it Lets rock, Lets rock, Lets rock wit it And lets rock wit it Lets rock wit it Lets rock Nos fuimos lejos Come on I'm gonna hop on a plane to PR I'm gonna hop on a plane to PR They got hot lil mamacitas They got hot lil mamacitas You gonna drop all down to PR You gonna drop all down to PR We got nice lil señoritas We got nice lil señoritas I know you see all them pretty mamas See all them pretty mamas See all them pretty mamas See all them pretty mamas Up in the house Up in the house Up in the house Up, up in the house I know you see all them sexy ladies See all them sexy ladies See all them sexy ladies See all them sexy ladies Shakin their ass Shakin their ass Shakin their ass Sha, shakin their ass I'm your idol, your highest title, numero uno Yes I'm puerto rican, but I'm speaking so that you know mai Arroz con habichuela siempre you know mai Los que se tiran la tela fina you know mai Welcome to mi casa la melaza, Donde las mujeres son una amenaza La tumba del reggaeton y la salsa Jode con mi música a ver lo que pasa Evil eyes I can see lookin' at me and it happens every day 'Cause I'm young and I'm brown and I talk this way They might think I'm Carlitos Way man give me a break Don't try to push me 'cause I feel this way (no te calles dile) If you don't feel me your soul must beat it(c'mon) I'm gonna hop on a plane to PR I'm gonna hop on a plane to PR They got hot lil mamacitas They got hot lil mamacitas You gonna drop all down to PR You gonna drop all down to PR We got nice lil señoritas We got nice lil señoritas I know you see all them pretty mamas See all them pretty mamas See all them pretty mamas See all them pretty mamas Up in the house Up in the house Up in the house Up, up in the house I know you see all them sexy ladies See all them sexy ladies See all them sexy ladies See all them sexy ladies Shakin their ass Shakin their ass Shakin their ass Sha, shakin their ass Take me down to PR Where the señoritas are I can speak a lil spanish tu como esta Mami quieres bailar dime lo que quieres I got a lil fetish to be dancing with mujeres Will.i.am chop up the funk like the shredders When I'm done rocking they be like ay me jefe Black man raised in the hood with the ese Mami tiene que pensar be like dame leche Dame, dame, dame, mami, mami, mami porfavor Por que esta cancion es reggaeton Daddy Yankee, Will.I.Am collaboration on From P.R. To eastcoast rocking on and on Aprende mi gente, negros, cafe we fighting one another And I'm asking porque' 'Cause latins like blacks, and blacks like latins Lets stop fighting, start fuckin what's happening I'm gonna hop on a plane to PR I'm gonna hop on a plane to PR They got hot lil mamacitas They got hot lil mamacitas You gonna drop all down to PR You gonna drop all down to PR We got nice lil señoritas We got nice lil señoritas I know you see all them pretty mamas See all them pretty mamas See all them pretty mamas See all them pretty mamas Up in the house Up in the house Up in the house Up, up in the house I know you see all them sexy ladies See all them sexy ladies See all them sexy ladies See all them sexy ladies Shakin their ass Shakin their ass Shakin their ass Sha, shakin their ass Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah You know who's this (Daddy) Daddy Yankee yo Will.I.Am collaboration Cartel The big boss, Daddy Nosotros nos escuchamos en el mundo entero Nos están escuchando alla en júpiter I'm gonna hop